Deja Vu
by Jane Moss
Summary: *complete* LAST CHAPTER IS UP!!! After the movie hannibal - Dr Lecter is captured and Clarice comes to visit him - but he has days left to live!
1. Cold Steps

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
PART ONE: Cold Steps  
  
  
  
It was evening, but it didn't make much difference here. The cold, damp walls of a prison once again greeted Clarice Starling, as she slowly walked down the stairs. Her mind was in a daze and it really didn't feel like this was going to be the last time she would be seeing him. The soft tap of her feet against the cold stone floor send a shiver up her spine as she entered the basement.  
  
The air was cold and damp, which brought old memories back into her mind. Instructions she heard so many times before simply went past her ears. She didn't know how he would feel about her now. A flashback ran through her mind:  
  
"If you can pull this off, you'll be in the Behavioural Sciences, Starling…" Pearsall looked at her seriously. There was a hint of dislike in his voice, which was always present when he spoke to her, "…and from then on it'll be easy to promote you as the head of Behavioural Sciences… Do you understand what I'm offering you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered automatically, but could still feel some doubt cloud her conscience. "But, sir, what makes you think that after so many attempts I can pull this off now?"  
  
"You'll be working with the best people available to us. He seems to be everywhere you are so drawing him wouldn't be a problem. All you have to do is stand still and not screw it up…"  
  
After a brief moment of hesitation, she tried to protest despite herself, "Sir, I'm not sure…"  
  
"Starling, you will do as instructed, is that understood?" he leaned over his desk and his voice was carrying an angry tone to it, "If Lecter didn't have a thing for you, you would never be here…"  
  
Despite the boiling anger surging through her, Clarice felt like her eyes could give in to tears. After giving them her very best all these years, they hated her for what she was. She kept giving and they kept taking without returning. She felt so used. "Yes, sir," there really wasn't a choice.  
  
"Agent Starling?"  
  
The prison guard's voice snapped her out of the memory and she realized she was still in the basement corridor. "You have however much time you need, Miss" he told her, unlocking the heavy door.  
  
She turned to look at him, "Why so unlimited?" she asked. Everyone always set restrictions.  
  
"Didn't you know?" he asked. When he received a puzzled look from her, he explained, "he's going to be executed in two days"  
  
Shock stiffened her body and just before the guard could ask her if she was feeling alright, she responded absently, "um… thank you…" She walked through the door and looked back.  
  
"If there's any trouble, tell me through the camera, "he pointed to the corner.  
  
"Alright, thank you," she responded and waited for him to close the door before she continued on her journey to his cell. Passing several cells, she swallowed a knot building in her throat, but couldn't do anything about the one in her stomach.  
  
She stopped at a darkened cell and instinctively knew it was his. This time there were normal bars. She figured they didn't have time to 'accommodate' him yet. She stood there for a moment, until she felt his gaze on her. Clarice couldn't trace where he was, but he was definitely there. "Dr Lecter…?" she tried.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's horrible of me to stop at moments like these, but because I did, I'll try to deliver the next part soon! Please give me your opinions… tell me what you think! Should I continue? – Jane:) 


	2. Face to Face

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
  
  
1 PART 2: Face to Face  
  
  
  
She waited a long moment for him to respond and could feel the guilt building up inside her. It was all her fault he was locked away, waiting to die now… "Dr. Lecter… please…" her voice was more pleading than the last time.  
  
"Poor Clarice…" his voice softly hummed in the still air and he paused for a moment, "did you really think they would give me fair trial? And that just because it has the word "fair" in it, it would actually be right or just? I admit I've done some things that they think are worthy of death but you know why I did them, don't you?"  
  
"Yes," her voice became quiet.  
  
"Come closer, Clarice" She wondered whether or not she should trust him. She didn't know if he was angry with her, and even though he didn't show any signs of it, she couldn't be sure. This time there wasn't a glass barrier between them, but simply metal bars. That moment of hesitation didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. "Déjà vu Clarice, just like old times. Are you still afraid to get near me? I assure you I could've killed you long ago…"  
  
That was enough for her. Even if her life ended here, she probably deserved it for listening to her superiors rather than her conscience. She ventured closer a few steps, all the while trying to spot the slightest sight of him in the dark cell. She stopped right before the reaching the bars. After a brief moment, his well-built form appeared from the shadows right in front of her.  
  
She wasn't prepared for this closeness and his eyes seemed to penetrate her very soul. Something inside her kept Clarice where she was – she didn't want to leave. Suddenly it dawned on her. There was so little time. And she felt the appetizer of what was to come – a tug of guilt. Another memory became vivid before she could stop it:  
  
Clarice was following him in the crowd. All the people at the market created an ocean, which threatened to put him out of sight any second. His elegant, light coat swayed in the wind as he walked steadily through the crowds. She was sure he could sense she was there, but he didn't seem to disappear like he had done so many times before.  
  
"I got the suspect in sight," she said quietly into the button-sized radio on the collar of her shirt. She felt like she was betraying him, but Clarice really hadn't been given an awful lot of choice in the matter. After their last encounter, she hadn't been given any cases to handle, and was treated like a trainee with heaps of paperwork.  
  
Suddenly she lost sight of him and struggled to make her way past the people who were blocking her view. Her eyes scanned the vast area frantically as she tried to spot any sight of him.  
  
"Agent Starling, report your location," one of the agents in hideout was saying into his radio, "Agent Starling, are you there?"  
  
She couldn't work with all that distraction and took the earpiece out and threw it in a fountain. If she was going to catch him, she could at least make an attempt to deserve it. She would have to work alone. Looking around the square again, as the crowd cleared up, she thought she saw someone enter an old cathedral out of the corner of her eye.  
  
It was a long shot, but there wasn't any sign of him as far as she could see, so Clarice followed her hunch and walked quickly towards the old building. Opening the squeaky door she was glad of the cool air that greeted her from inside and taking off her sunglasses, she entered.  
  
'Moment of truth…' she thought to herself. She looked over the interior of the cathedral and slowly walking forward wondered where he could be.  
  
"Good morning, Clarice…" his calming voice echoed softly off the ancient walls.  
  
Slowly turning to face him standing behind her, with his arms by his sides, she answered, "Good morning, doctor"  
  
"You look well… considering all those tedious tasks you were made to carry out, I'm surprised you managed to get out of that basement office… You really should get more fun out of life, you know…"  
  
The microphone! She forgot to take it off along with the earpiece! They probably knew where she was and were on their way over here right now. Hundreds of quick thoughts ran through her mind, and suddenly feeling an urge not to be the one to take away his freedom, she couldn't decide what she should say or do next. Could she really let him go and lose whatever was left of her career? Even if she wanted to, there was no way to tell him without them hearing too.  
  
"What are you doing here, Dr Lecter?" she asked at last.  
  
"Why I came to check up on you, from what I've seen, you're not doing terribly well…" he looked down at the decorative badge on her collar, which concealed the microphone, "though I'm guessing that might change…" He knew. His eyes were once again level with hers, and refused to let go of her gaze. "I also came for the other half of the answer you owe me…"  
  
'Would you ever say to me stop? If you loved me you'd stop?' flashed through her mind and as she opened her mouth to speak he told her, "don't give me something you can't take back" and she was quiet again. What could she tell him?  
  
They both heard hushed voices giving quick orders just beyond the doors and didn't have time to blink as the team of FBI agents burst onto the scene, surrounding them completely. Dr. Lecter stood calmly and whatever was going through his mind didn't betray his tranquil pose. Clarice looked at him and wished she hadn't been so stupid. May be all of this would never have happened. He still had a chance to make some kind of escape but he didn't make a move…  
  
"Clarice…" the rasp of his voice woke her back into reality and she looked at him in his cell like she did before he got captured. She couldn't take anything back now.  
  
"Why didn't you run doctor?" It was the only question circling her mind.  
  
"Don't tell me your career hasn't improved since we last met"  
  
"It hasn't," she answered, trying to keep her face emotionless.  
  
"Ah, what a pity," he looked amused all of a sudden. Did he know something she didn't?  
  
"I know there's something else," she tried again, "you could've easily made an escape – you knew about the microphone…" her accent was becoming more evident.  
  
"Why wouldn't you ever tell me to stop, Clarice?" he questioned moving another inch closer to the heavy bars separating them. She wasn't hesitant anymore.  
  
Clarice decided there was no point in lying to him, especially now. "I didn't think you would…" her voice trailed off and realization suddenly dawned on her. He'd given up his freedom for her. He has stopped… for her? Why did she ever agree to this capture? Why?  
  
"There is another reason for me to be here, Clarice, but I don't think it's time for me to tell you yet, so just think about what I said…" With this he turned around and disappeared once again in the darkness. She didn't want to leave so soon. She couldn't lose any more time, but slowly she started to walk home. There was something else she needed to figure out and it had to be done soon. She only had two days.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, you may have to wait a little bit for the next chapter, but that's why I made this one longer! Hope you like it! And thank you very much for all the reviews and encouragement! No need for the matches either, DianaLecter, I'll try to hurry! Lol! About the ending? You'll just have to wait and see… he he! – Jane:) 


	3. Which Road to Take?

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
  
  
PART 3: Which Road to Take?  
  
Dropping her bag on the floor next to the door, Clarice walked in and kicking off her shoes sat down on the sofa and contemplated. She hadn't turned on the lights and it was rapidly getting dark. She didn't feel time slip by and soon the only light she got was from the faint moon outside.  
  
What could the other reason to get captured? What did he want to show her? The tireless reminder that she had a day left kept flashing in her mind and broke her train of thought every time she tried to come up with anything reasonable.  
  
The lights went on and in their brightness she had to close her eyes. It was Ardelia. Clarice didn't even hear her come in.  
  
"What'ya doing by yourself in the dark?" she asked.  
  
"Just thinking over…" Clarice murmured and looked like she was about to escape into thought once more.  
  
"You had anything to eat?" Ardelia asked getting the groceries out of the bags in the kitchen.  
  
"Um…" Clarice tried to form an excuse but her stomach protested loudly.  
  
"You haven't, have you? Come on, let me fix us something…" Ardelia busied herself in the kitchen. Bringing in their food, she found Clarice asleep in the sofa and after a sigh and a shake of her head she covered her up and turned off the lights.  
  
"He's going to be executed in two days… two days…"  
  
"Would you ever say to me stop?"  
  
"Why didn't you run?"  
  
"If you love me then stop this…"  
  
1.1 "There is another reason, Clarice, figure it out… figure it out"  
  
Her eyes opened suddenly and her body shot up from the sofa. Clarice squinted at the bright light and realized it was morning. Taking a moment to look back upon her restless dreams, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She felt like she hadn't slept at all, but for some reason her mind was sharper now.  
  
She decided that she had to do SOMETHING to prevent the execution from happening; otherwise she'd never get rid of the guilt that still threatened to consume her once this was over. Picking up the phone she dialed Pearsall's office. It wasn't a good chance but it was the best one she had.  
  
"Um, good morning, this is Clarice Starling…" she started.  
  
"I'll put you through to Mr. Pearsall, hold on a second please," his secretary answered.  
  
"Starling?" his rough voice filled the phone.  
  
She didn't know how to approach the subject, so she started playing dumb, "Yes, sir I was wondering what is to happen to Hannibal Lecter now, sir?"  
  
"Starling, I told you to get some rest and report back to work next week. Leave Lecter to us…" there was an impatient tint in his voice, but she couldn't let him brush her off like that.  
  
"I understand that, sir. But you haven't answered my question sir…"  
  
"You nearly blew it out there, Starling. If the justice department knew about how he got captured, you'd be looking for a new paycheck. So, just be glad I'm keeping this quiet and don't interfere with Lecter any more…"  
  
"Sir…" she was trying very hard to suppress all those curses, which threatened to leave her lips.  
  
"Starling, if you screw this up, you're gonna be looking at several charges, because I'm not going to be patient with you. And if you-"  
  
She slammed the phone back in its holder and angrily brushed the strands of hair away from her face. Looking over at the clock, she saw she had exactly 24 hours left. What was she going to do?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Please no more threats people! Lol! Better put those matches away because all should be revealed in the next chapter! Please have the reviews coming and I'll try to hurry! – Jane:) 


	4. Moment of Truth

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
  
  
1 PART 4: Moment of Truth  
  
Dialing the phone a second time, after she cooled down from the previous call. Clarice cleared her throat as she heard someone pick up and answer on the other end of the line. "Good morning, this is Clarice Starling, with the FBI… I need to see a prisoner. Could you tell me what time I could come by?"  
  
"Anytime, ma'am," a male voice with a thick American accent answered her, "except may be lunch hour at 2… there won't be many to assist you… Any other time is fine…. Ma'am? Ma'am are you there?" The line was dead so the youth shrugged his shoulders and hang up the phone as well.  
  
Swiftly getting dressed, Clarice grabbed a few things to eat and tried to think through the heaps of thoughts in her mind. Glancing at her watch, it was 12:45. She didn't have much time. Grabbing her purse and a pair of sunglasses, she got into her Mustang and headed to the shops.  
  
Finding a baseball cap, she put it on before exiting her car to enter a department store. 20 minutes later she came out with a few bags and started her car once again. She gripped the steering wheel harder to keep her hands from shaking.  
  
Parking her car by the exit of the prison and turning off the engine, leaned her head on the steering wheel and tried to compose herself or at least decide on what she was going to do. Feeling an internal battle about to start, she shut away her feelings the best she could and decided not to think about it too deeply because time was short.  
  
She heard the clock mark the second hour and slowly got out of the car. Her bag on one shoulder she took steady steps towards the prison he was in. There was no receptionist on the desk and hardly anyone was walking around the main entrance. She let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she had been holding.  
  
Clarice knew the way to his cell by heart and had no trouble finding her way in the long corridors. Coming down to the basement she heard voices and slight panic washed over her. Coming through the door she saw only one guard sitting by the desk, listening to his radio or recording. Her mind worked fast as she approached him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir,"  
  
He turned around looking her over. It wasn't the same one that she saw yesterday. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked letting his voice sway. She felt sick. Was he trying to make a pass at her?  
  
"Yes," hiding her feelings well she tried to smile, "Can you show me where Dr. Hannibal Lecter is situated? One of the guards on ground floor told you could show me…"  
  
"Sure can," he smiled revealing a row of badly kept teeth. When she didn't make any sign to start another conversation, he got up and started unlocking the heavy metal door leading to the cells.  
  
She followed him in and just as he was about to close it she said: "Oh, there's no need – it'll only be a minute" When he gave her a questioning look she added, "Could you leave it open for me – I'm claustrophobic"  
  
"Alright, but I'll have to come in here with you…a fragile lady like you could get scared of the dark!" he said giving her another smile which made her stomach turn. She hoped it didn't show and did her best to concentrate on the task ahead. She could still walk away form this. The guard walked casually down the darkened corridor as if he was royalty until he approached the cell Dr Lecter was in. He stopped and stared at him reading a book.  
  
"Hey, wake up," he banged his keys on one of the bars to get the doctor's attention. She didn't want to look at Dr Lecter, afraid she'd lose whatever courage she had. She was sure he must've been annoyed with the guard by now, but it didn't show in his calm exterior. As the guard proceeded in trying to get his attention the back of a gun hit him over the head. Her body froze in utter shock as she looked down at his unconscious form at her feet. She didn't think she would do it until it happened. Her eyes traveled up to meet the doctor's maroon depths, with some amusement showing on his face. He looked like he knew it from the moment she walked in. She couldn't walk away now, but if she could, she wasn't sure she really wanted to.  
  
Snapping out of her shock, Clarice decided that she had to finish what she had started and quickly searched the guard for the keys. Trying several in the lock she tried to avoid his piercing gaze. Managing to get it open, he got up and they looked at each other for a moment which seemed to last much longer than in reality.  
  
Finally breaking the silence his soothing voice whispered, "Well hello, Clarice…"  
  
That was enough for her mind to start racing again. "Dr. Lecter… I need you to put these clothes on," she handed him the bag in which she carried items she bought that same afternoon.  
  
Slowly taking it from her, he looked somewhat amused by the idea of her buying clothes for him. She turned around allowing him to change. He was much faster than she imagined and when Clarice turned around he had dragged the unconscious form of the guard into his cell and proceeded in placing him on the bed and covering him up. "A nice surprise for the afternoon inspection, you see," he explained with a grin.  
  
He was wearing casual clothes as anyone else might wear on the warm afternoon. She watched him lock the door to his old cell and after putting on his cap he started walking out. She was close behind and was amazed when she checked her watch. It only took them less than 5 minutes. Now the challenge was to walk out without being noticed.  
  
Instead of taking the main entrance, where there was likely to be more people now, they found the back exit and managed to get past the few guards talking to each other on their break. As they were going out the door, Dr Lecter took her hand in hers and at first she stiffened but soon sound it quite warm and comfortable against hers.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, here was what I intended to happen all along! Hope you enjoyed it… I plan to continue this story for a few more chapters, so please let me know what you think of this…And of course THANK YOU for all the encouragement you already gave me, because I probably wouldn't have made it this far without ya! – Jane:) 


	5. Car Ride

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
  
  
1 PART 5: Car ride  
  
He was driving. She was sitting next to him in the passenger seat. It was only after they started moving, that she had the chance to think over what she'd done. Was it wrong? It didn't feel that way. But she couldn't help feeling that she betrayed something. The FBI? Her long career all gone in a few minutes?  
  
Dr Lecter was unusually quiet, while they were driving, and she was thankful for it. He knew this was a battle she had to face alone and work things out. Rushing her would do no good.  
  
Less than twenty minutes went by, which to Clarice seemed like just a few seconds. Suddenly realizing she had no idea where they were going, she turned to look at him. Dr Lecter was showing no signs of being distressed. His calmness was comforting somehow, because she knew that was the one thing that never changed. That she could rely on.  
  
"What is it Clarice?" he asked not looking away from the road.  
  
"Where are we going, Dr Lecter?" she asked.  
  
"If it will make you feel safer, to the Airport," he answered in a serene tone.  
  
"What if they already discovered you're missing?"  
  
"Unlikely, but even if they have, they'll be looking at last minute reservations and I had it booked a while ago…"  
  
"How did you…" she started and decided not to continue any further because she already knew the answer. He gave a small quick grin.  
  
About 15 minutes later they were at their destination and he parked the car by a smaller entrance, with less chance of being noticed. Getting out, Dr Lecter put on his sunglasses, which were his only disguise and walked over to open Clarice's car door.  
  
"It will only be a minute," he told her before disappearing into one of the buildings near by. She waited impatiently and wondered if there was any other choice for her now. She could still pretend this never happened. Getting a very clear picture of her apartment and her basement office, Clarice took it back. She didn't want to go back there. That was the kind of life she always tried to escape. She didn't know how she ended up there.  
  
And looking at it from a fresh view, she actually didn't regret that she did what she thought was right at all. It was right in her conscience and that mattered more than the FBI's rulebook.  
  
Having made this justification, she felt better and less confused about where she was now. Clarice didn't hear as Dr Lecter came up behind her. He was wearing a casual suit and a fedora hat that matched. In his right hand, he carried a small bag.  
  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
  
There was no question about it now. "Yes, let's go," she answered.  
  
Walking through the doors to the airport, they were met by a busy crowd. Clarice scanned the vast area, looking out for any kind of trouble and was sure the doctor was doing the same. She couldn't see any threat and let her tense muscles relax for a bit.  
  
At the desk he handed the attendant their plane tickets and got directions on where to go. He put his hand lightly behind her back, not to lose her in the crowd. It felt strangely comfortable for her as they made their way down to the plane. Out of the corner of his eye, Dr Lecter saw the security guards running around more in a rush than usual and decided not to take any chances and walked faster.  
  
Security was going through all the planes and stood at the entrances fully alerted. Clarice didn't like the way it was turning out. It was dangerous for them to be found now… together. Her heart raced, but his steady, warm hand at her back kept her walking calmly.  
  
Just before they got to their plane, they saw a few security guards exit it and say something into their radio. As they walked by, Dr. Lecter went to pick up his small bag from the floor, so that they wouldn't get a good look at his face. The security guards walked away and Clarice and Lecter got onto the plane. Before they knew it, they were moving.  
  
He noticed Clarice looked a little wary and asked. "Is there still something bothering you, my dear?"  
  
"I still have no idea where we're going…" she turned to look at him.  
  
"All in good time," an amused grin spread slowly across his face and then melted again. "Try and get some sleep now… the journey will be quite long and monotonous…"  
  
Deciding that he was right, she slowly closed her eyes and her mind began to drift. She really didn't get much rest the last couple of days.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
First of all, I'm very sorry for the long delay, but time wasn't on my side this week and it still isn't but I managed to get this done. I'm not sure how or for how long I should let this continue, or should I end it here? Please email me your suggestions because I'm rather out of ideas at the moment! Thanks:) – Jane:) 


	6. Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
  
  
1 PART 6: Coming Home  
  
"Claricccee…" the soft rasp of his voice rang in the air long after he finished saying it. She stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes to see him looking down at her. Looking away she could see the plane was almost empty and the people who weren't gone were making their way out.  
  
Getting up, Clarice tried to shake off the deep sleep she was in just a few minutes ago. She looked around the airport, quickly finding a banner saying, 'Welcome to Paris'. She had never been to the country before so Clarice didn't know what to make of it. As soon as they left the airport, a taxi came to pick them up. After traveling for about 15 minutes, they got out and Lecter led her to another car, this one more suitable for long rides.  
  
She noticed he was surprisingly quiet and decided that may be the talking was all ahead of them in more 'suitable' settings perhaps. Soon there were less and less houses, as they drove out of the large city. It was several hours before they arrived at a remote cottage and he stopped the car. Lecter got out and calmly walked over to open her door. Clarice looked around trying to take in her surroundings. There were just a couple of trees on either side of the house. Several other houses could be seen from the road they came from, but the area looked tranquil.  
  
"Perhaps you'd like something to eat?" he suggested as they made their way inside.  
  
Suddenly remembering her stomach, Clarice nodded. "And you can find a bathroom upstairs if you'd like to freshen up a bit," Dr Lecter suggested. She decided it was a good idea and started making her way up the stairs, stretching her unused muscles.  
  
Finding a small bedroom, she got in and slowly sat down on the bed, forgetting why she came upstairs. What was she doing here? Should she feel calm with HIM somewhere so remote? Nobody could find her here… Suddenly it dawned on her – she didn't want to be found… she was so tired of her superiors constantly looking over her shoulder, telling her what to do and how to do it. Right now she wanted to be a ghost, far away from the life she had led before.  
  
She couldn't help a yawn escaping her throat. This place was so relaxing and she didn't have so little stress in ages. She decided to lie down on the bed for a while and try to get some rest. Soon she lost all track of time.  
  
Her mind wondered to the sound of a soft and calming rhythm. What was it? She took a deep breath in through the nose. Sea…. They were somewhere close to sea…  
  
Feeling more alert, Clarice opened her eyes once more, finding the day slowly fading. Has she been asleep? Clarice got up, stretched and made her way downstairs in search of him. She didn't see any sight of him in the house – perhaps he went out? She noticed the back door slightly open. Venturing closer she could soon see Dr. Lecter standing calmly with his hands behind his back. He made no sign that he was aware of her presence as she made her way towards him.  
  
"Did you have a nice rest?" he asked just before she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I did," she answered for the first time noticing he was actually overlooking the sea beneath them. They were both standing on a small cliff with the sun's rays slowly fading in the distance. She let her eyes close for a moment, enjoying the play of wind against her skin and hair. When she opened them again, she was looking directly into his eyes.  
  
Neither said a word, as if not to spoil the moment. Instead it felt like they knew another language, which did not require words. When the closeness started getting uncomfortable for her, he asked, "Why did you come with me, Clarice?"  
  
Suddenly she became interested in their surroundings, the ground, the sea – everything but his intent gaze. "You know why, doctor," she said.  
  
"Tell me, Clarice," he probed further.  
  
Not wanting to explain, she looked down, fearing that if she said a word, something she wanted to hide might come out. Hide… like she could hide anything from him. A small chuckle escaped her lips.  
  
"Mind letting me in on the joke, my dear," he said, his voice very soothing.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, sorry it took me so long to continue and of course thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I know this chapter ended a bit abruptly but I promise to continue soon! I think it's just one more chapter to go!!! I can't believe I'll finish this now! Wish me luck… I have a bad habit of making endings waaay too mushy! Lol! – Jane:) 


	7. Thruths

DISCLAIMER: The usual applies – I don't own them, wish I did, please don't sue, I don't have much money, etc.  
  
AUTHER'S NOTE: Ok, this is another attempt at a Hannibal fic. I'm not sure where this story is going yet, so please be patient with me. I might not write very fast because I only get the time on weekends. Thanks.  
  
SUMMARY: Lecter is in prison and Starling comes to visit him… but he has only days left to live!  
  
  
  
Déjà Vu  
  
By Jane  
  
  
  
1 PART 7: Truths  
  
There was no point denying anything any longer. She had enough of the lies and corruption in her lifetime. Clarice opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to explain anything.  
  
She closed her mouth again. There was nothing she needed to explain – he most likely knew all her feelings even before she did. Looking up at the sky she saw a thick blanket of clouds slowly getting darker in the fading sunset.  
  
They stood, lost in each other's eyes for a long time, until finally his hypnotic voice filled the air. "If you could go back… to the FBI and they would welcome you with open arms…?"  
  
Before he had time to say the next part, she replied now confident about where she was, "I wouldn't". An amused smile lit his features, which was such a rare sight, that Clarice unconsciously mirrored it.  
  
Lecter felt himself slowly leaning closer to her, as a loud clap of thunder rolled through the sky. He let out a breath and whatever ha was about to do left his eyes. What was that she felt? Disappointment? Confusion on her part? Probably both.  
  
"Lets go inside, before we catch the rain," he offered, "you must be hungry by now…" She slowly followed him back to the house, with one last look out to the now darkened sea.  
  
Going upstairs once more, she found a wardrobe full of clothes to fit his taste that all matched her size. She didn't try to look through them all after an angry growl of her stomach and instead picked out one at random. It was a long dark blue dress – nothing fancy but just very comfortable with a slit up the side.  
  
Venturing downstairs, she found the place alight with a soft glow of dimmed lamps. The sky looked grey black from the window and several times the lightning flashed. This kind of weather always made her feel extraordinary for some reason. As soon as she finished descending the stairs, she caught the pleased gaze of Dr. Lecter who went on to look her over with a pleased smile spreading across his lips. "Please have a seat, Clarice," he said pulling a chair out for her.  
  
Soon her plate was nearly empty and she sipped the sweet red wine he had offered. Clarice slowly closed her eyes, keeping its taste in her mouth and it was then she noticed the soft rhythm of heavy rain beating against the windows outside. Her mind went calmer than she had felt in weeks. Before even opening her eyes, she could feel the intensity of his gaze. Returning it with her own, they sat in silence, the air between them feeling thicker. Was there anything else to be said?  
  
Suddenly the feeling of déjà vu was upon her the second time that week and her memory produced a perfect recreation of the scene at the lake house. His warm lips on hers…  
  
Coming back to reality, she saw his eyes dancing in the soft light as he proceeded to keep hold of her eyes. Somehow she had the feeling he knew exactly what she was thinking about. Slowly getting up, he half circled the table, moving towards her, all the while not leaving her gaze. He held out his hand for her to stand and she felt electricity buzzing through her from the soft touch.  
  
Now they were standing inches apart and she could feel the warmth radiating from his body. She couldn't suppress a shiver from running along all the length of her body. This didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. When she kept her eyes on the floor her reached up to brush his fingertips on her soft cheek and slowly guided her eyes to meet his. She was lost in his maroon depths like many times before, only now there was no will to stop or run. She knew what she wanted.  
  
Their lips met and suddenly neither could feel there was anything around them, briefly forgetting there was anything outside their embrace. Subconsciously they pulled each other closer, until she was pressed up all the length of his hard body. There was nothing in this world she wanted more now. Her past lost behind her, and her present looking better than ever. Slowly breaking the kiss, in which passion soared, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I apologize for the mush! Lol! But you must know me by now! He he! Tell me what u think of it nonetheless and of course a BIG thank you to(in no paryicular order) Steel, Hanniballover1181, LadyofTruths, Nanci, ForgottenWonder, Saavik, Lady Ayisha, Chameleon302, Shattered Mug, fireandice, Allegretto Emily, Memor Sol Solis, Kurt, DianaLecter, Troesnaja, Talisman, angelhereal, Screaming Lamb, abeachgirl88, Oriana Yamatto, Nikita, Fauna, MK, Spell-Bound-Siren, jhs-eagle06, for reviewing the story! - I'm dedicating this one for you guys! Thanks!  
  
I'm currently working on a new story which I will put up soon! – Jane:) 


End file.
